


Hold Me

by PaigeIsNotOnFire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeIsNotOnFire/pseuds/PaigeIsNotOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from the Funky Buddha, unaware of the photos that have been posted by his PR team of him and a mystery girl. Louis is infuriated, Harry does something he regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know there is mentions of abuse, so if you are triggered by this what so ever, I just wanted to warn you! (Also this is my first ever fic! Sorry for the shittyness)

When Harry gets home, the last thing he expects to encounter is a pissed off Louis, but that’s what he gets. “FUCK YOU HARRY!” Louis’ scream shatters the quiet. Harry’s head whips around to look at him, shocked. “Lou-” Harry starts wondering what brought this on. It’s safe to say that Harry had absolutely no clue about what Louis was storming about. 

“You weren't at Zayn’s. You were at a bar. Snogging a girl?!” Louis tries to calm himself, to no avail. Harry’s face visibly pales, and his hands twitch. Louis eyes well with tears and for a second his anger is replaced with sadness. No, more like disappointment, betrayal. 

“Louis let me explain!” Harry quickly climbs off of the couch. “NO! REALLY HARRY? I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO THIS!” Louis screeches, once again filled with exasperation. 

“Louis please!” Harry begs. He just needs to explain that this was all- “SHUT UP HARRY!” Louis shouts, shoving him backwards. “LOUIS STOP!” Harry lets himself yell aggravated. 

“NO! YOU STOP!” Louis cries out. Harry at this point has finally had enough of this, and against his will he lets the anger take over. 

He places his arms on Louis’ shoulders, slamming him against the wall. The force causes Louis to hit the back of his head against the hard surface, and he lets out a cry. “If you would just shut up for damn minute instead of moving your fucking mouth every second then maybe I could explain.” Harry roared darkly. Louis let out a little whine that Harry took as an agreement. 

“I fucking had to. Management told me I had to or you would have to go on another trip with Eleanor, and I just got you back so that wasn't happening!” Harry growls. Louis whines again. Harry pulls Louis back and slams him against the door again for good measure. Louis cries out once again as the door frame raddles in protest. Harry lets him go and steps away, taking deep breathes to calm himself. Louis gains this zoned out look on his face before turning towards the stairs without any eye contact with Harry. Harry makes his way to the washroom, turning the tap on and splashing his face with water, feeling the ice cold liquid pull him back to earth. 

When Harry realizes that its half two in the morning, he decides to go talk to Louis. He takes his time walking up the stairs, trying to think of what to say, what to do. How do you even handle a situation like this? When He gets to the top of the stairs he sees that Louis’ and his bedroom doors are open, but the lights off.

He makes his way into the room searching for Louis through the thick darkness. He flicks on the switch and the room becomes illuminated. What he sees confuses him. Louis is sleeping curled up on the bed on his stomach. Louis usually sleeps on his back…his back. Oh god. Harry quickly pads over to Louis side of the bed, taking in the boys current looks.   
His fringe falling over his face in the way Harry loves, his eyebrows furrowed, and his hands gripping the pillow for dear life. Harry reaches over and gently pulls down the sheets to reveal his back.   
Harry thinks he might faint.   
There are dark blue and purple blotches along the small of his back, one that’s almost larger than his own hand. And one long thin scrape from what must have been the door hinge.

Harry did this to his own love. To his Louis, his life. Harry doesn't notice he’s crying until a tear falls onto one of the bruises. Harry reaches out to run his hands gently along the angry purple and blue marks. He notices a slight discoloration just below Louis hairline and can feel his throat in his stomach. Louis arches his back in his sleep and lets out a yelp of pain. 

His eyes shoot open and find Harry’s. Sighing when he realizes it’s only Harry. Harry lets out a sob. “I’m sorry.” He manages to choke out. Louis winces as he sits up quickly. “Shh. It’s not your fault. I can’t believe I yelled at you like that.” Louis admits, cupping Harry’s cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb. Harry lets the sobs rack his body, shaking him head to toe. 

“You-Your back is f-fucking dest-troyed.” Harry sobs out. “What can I d-do?” Harry asks pleadingly, wanting so badly to make everything better. Louis brushes the fringe out of Harry’s eyes, “Just, Hold me?” Louis asked innocently, and Harry can’t help but agree. Harry climbs onto his side of the bed, pulling Louis on top of him, feeling the calm weight of the older boy against him. Louis pulls himself up so that his head is in the crook of Harry’s neck.   
Feeling Louis breathing against his skin, counting each breath, praying that Louis forgives him. Raising his hand to tangle in the younger boy’s hair, Louis kisses the skin just below Harry’s jaw to comfort the sniffling boy. 

“That was abuse.” Harry seethes out, choking back another sob. “No baby, it was me, I screamed at you.” Louis whispers. Harry sighs, pulling the sheets up around them, feeling Louis’ breaths slow. “I love you.” He whispers to the sleeping boy, kissing his feathery hair. He would do anything to make it up to Louis, and if holding him was it, Harry would hold Louis for the rest of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for putting up with that, I promise more detailed fics in the future! xx


End file.
